filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Rankin/Bass
thumb thumb|[[Arthur Rankin, Jr. şi Jules Bass]] Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. (fondată ca Videocraft International, Ltd.) a fost o companie americană de producție specializată în episoade TV speciale de sărbători, în special animaţii stop-motion. Producțiile dinainte de 1974 sunt deținute de DreamWorks Classics, iar cele din/după 1974 de Warner Bros. Producţiile stop cadru Rankin/Bass sunt recunoscute prin stilul lor vizual, al personajelor asemănătoare unor păpuşi cu părți ale corpului sferoidale și pulbere omniprezentă de zăpadă, utilizând o tehnică de animație denumită "Animagic." De multe ori, scenele tradiționale de animație cu căderi de zăpadă erau proiectate deasupra acțiunii pentru a crea efectul de ninsoare. Istorie Compania a fost fondată de către Arthur Rankin, Jr. și Jules Bass la 14 septembrie 1960, ca Videocraft International. Majoritatea lucrărilor Rankin/Bass, inclusiv toate producțiile lor stop-cadru "Animagic", au fost create în Japonia. De-a lungul anilor 1960, producțiile Animagic erau conduse de animatorul japonez de stop-cadru Tadahito Mochinaga. Filmografie Filme Stop-cadru * Willy McBean and his Magic Machine (1965) * The Daydreamer (1966)* * Mad Monster Party (1967) * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979, Mickey Rooney) Animatie tradiţională * The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1967) * The Hobbit (1977) (film TV) * The Return of the King (1980) (film TV) * The Last Unicorn (1982) * The Flight of Dragons (1982) (film TV) * The Wind in the Willows (1987) (film TV) * The King and I (1999) (co-produs cu Morgan Creek Productions şi Nest Entertainment) Live-action * King Kong Escapes (1968) * Marco (1973) * The Last Dinosaur (1977) * The Bermuda Depths (1977) (TV-Movie) * The Ivory Ape (1980) * The Bushido Blade (1981) * The Sins of Dorian Gray (1983) Speciale TV de animaţie Stop-motion *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (1964, Burl Ives) (produs ca Videocraft) *''The Edgar Bergen & Charlie McCarthy Show'' (1965) *''The Ballad of Smokey the Bear'' (1966; James Cagney) *''The Little Drummer Boy'' (1968, Greer Garson) *''Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town'' (1970, Fred Astaire) *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' (1971, Danny Kaye) *''The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes'' (1972) *''The Year Without a Santa Claus'' (1974, Shirley Booth) *''The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow'' (1975, Angela Lansbury) *''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976, Red Skelton) *''The Little Drummer Boy, Book II'' (1976, Greer Garson) *''The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town'' (1977, Fred Astaire) *''Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey'' (1977, Roger Miller) *''Jack Frost'' (1979, Buddy Hackett) *''Pinocchio's Christmas'' (1980) *''The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold'' (1981, Art Carney) *''The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus'' (1985) Animatie tradiţională * Return to Oz (1964) (produs ca Videocraft) * The Cricket on the Hearth (1967, Danny Thomas & Roddy MacDowall) * Mouse on the Mayflower (1968, Tennessee Ernie Ford) * Frosty the Snowman (1969, Jimmy Durante) * The Mad, Mad, Mad Comedians (1970) * Puss in Boots (special TV din 1972)http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/57128-Puss_in_Boots.html * 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974, Joel Grey & George Gobel) * The First Easter Rabbit (1976, Burl Ives) * Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976, Andy Griffith) * The Stingiest Man in Town (1978, Tom Bosley) * Coneheads (1983) * Santa, Baby! (2001, Patti LaBelle) Episoade The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie * Mad Mad Mad Monsters (1972) * Willie Mays and the Say-Hey Kid (1972) * Red Baron (1972) * That Girl in Wonderland (1973) Seriale de animaţie * The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960) * Tales of the Wizard of Oz (1961) * The King Kong Show (1966–1969) * The Smokey Bear Show (1969) * The Tomfoolery Show (1970-1971) * The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show (1970) * The Jackson 5ive (1971) * The Osmonds (1972) * Kid Power (1972-1973) * Festival of Family Classics (1972) * ThunderCats (1985–1987) * SilverHawks (1986) * The Comic Strip (cu TigerSharks, Street Frogs, Mini Monsters şi Karate Kat) (1987) Vă rugăm să rețineți: The Daydreamer este atât animaţie stop-motion cât și live action. Continuări ale unor speciale Rankin/Bass produse de altcineva Mai multe continuări ale unor speciale Rankin/Bass au fost realizate de către alți producători. *''Frosty Returns'' (1992): Pseudo-continuare a Frosty the Snowman. Produs de Bill Melendez, Broadway Video şi CBS. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001): Continuare a''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Produs de GoodTimes Entertainment, Golden Books Family Entertainment şi Tundra Productions folosind personal propriu de la GoodTimes, ''Rudolph - adaptare separată. * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2004): Continuare a Frosty the Snowman. Produs de Classic Media. * Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie (2005): Continuare a Here Comes Peter Cottontail. Produs de Classic Media. * A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008): Continuare a The Year Without a Santa Claus (Anul fără Moș Crăciun, 1974). Produs de Warner Bros. şi Cuppa Coffee Studio. Note Legături externe * Rick Goldschmidt's "The Enchanted World of Rankin/Bass" * *Archive of McQuarrie, Jim, [http://web.archive.org/web/20070520173607/www.oddballcomics.com/article.php?story=2007-04-16 "Mad Monster Party?/Movie Classics No. 460"], "Oddball Comics" (column) #1152, April 16, 2007 * *